Illusion of Innocence - Outtakes
by ttharman
Summary: Outtakes He thought she was innocent, she thought he hung the moon, together they are a force to be reckoned with. Can he be everything she wants and needs or will he break her heart along the way?


**Outtake: Charlie & Sue - this takes place from Chapter Nineteen through Chapter Twenty-Two. If you haven't read those, I suggest you do otherwise this won't make sense.**

**/*IoI*/**

"Charlie Swan, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Bella has a boyfriend. She's made that blatantly obvious to you. If you don't lay off, that girl is going to leave forever," I hiss at him, as I rinse the last of the dishes. I all but throw it in the dishwasher, trying to take out my anger.

"Hush, you're going to wake the boys with all of that hollering," he snaps right back at me.

"Don't you tell me to hush. Matt and Michael could sleep through a tornado. Now explain to me what you're reasoning for trying to set her up is? Because, Charlie I'm pissed. Bella's pissed and when Edward finds out, he's going to ream you a new one," I spit out.

"That boy won't do anything to me, he's a kid. Not only that, but a kid with a drug problem, so I'm not worried," Charlie huffs.

"That _kid _is the same age as me, and I'm pretty sure I went to school with that _kid_. Bella's friend, Tanya, I'm pretty sure is his ex-girlfriend, Charlie. And if I'm right, even though they are not together anymore, they still share a child. A child the Denali's love very much, seeing that is their grandchild. The Denali's are the last people you need to be going around pissing off, jackass," I inform him.

I take a deep breath before I start at him again. "You act before you think, and you never take what I say into consideration," I scream, as I start pacing the floor. "Charlie, Bella could've thrown you under the bus tonight with that stunt. You should thank your lucky stars that kid is so good to you. Once she realizes she can have her money no matter who she dates or where she lives, do you think she's going to stay here under your roof with your rules?" I question him.

He looks lost, almost as if I told him his dog died.

"Charlie, she's your daughter, not a client. You can't expect her to obey your every command. You treating her with no respect will get you the same in return."

"Sue, le-"

I cut him off by abruptly raising my hand in the air. "Don't you Sue me, your days of manipulation are over. Get it? If you do this shit again, I'll take the boys and leave. I will not have you treating our daughter as a pawn in one of your career games. Do you get that?" I ask him.

"My reputation is important in this town. I can't have my daughter gallivanting around with some druggie," he reasons.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I rage, "Edward's in rehab. He's getting help. From my understanding, he loves her and there's nothing in the world that he won't do for her. You're going to lose her, Charlie. If you don't pull your head out of your ass, you'll lose her forever. I will not stand by and let her go. I'll fight for her, with or without you," I sob, as I wipe the tears falling down my face. "I love you, Charlie, but I won't let you destroy my family."

"Sue, please, let me explain."

"No, you've done enough. Fix this, Charlie! Fix it, before it's too late," I say to him as I turn to walk up the stairs, just as more tears run down my cheeks.

I barely hear him say in a low, resigned voice, "It already is."

~IoI~

Sunday's the day from hell, when I realize what Charlie meant by what he said Friday night. It already was too late; she's leaving, she's moving out. Stefan showed up at her prom last night, along with Edward. My poor baby called me this morning to tell me exactly what her father did.

I'll show him; I meant every word that I said on Friday. If he doesn't apologize and at least try to make this better, Charlie Swan will be sleeping in his office.

"Charlie, Bella and Edward are coming for brunch this morning around eleven or so. I need you to help me get the boys dressed and presentable, please?" I yell from downstairs, while trying to take inventory of what I have for brunch.

"What? What did you say?" Charlie bellows as he walks into the kitchen, scaring the shit out of me.

"I said Bella and Edward are coming for brunch. Please help me get the boys dressed; they'll be here around eleven."

"Over my dead body he's coming into my house," he snarls. "I don't want that boy in here or around my children."

"First of all, Charlie, this is our house. Second, we're going to be here and I doubt Bella would have him come over if he wasn't stable. She loves her brothers. Get off your fucking high horse. I asked you, no, I told you to fix this Charlie. But no, what did you do instead? You had Stefan show up at her fucking prom! What the hell, Charlie?"

"Sue, I promise I can explain. I didn't want her to be there by herself. I wanted her to have a date. Not just the girls, but an actual date," he explains to me like that's going to make a difference.

"Edward showed up as well, Charlie. He got out of rehab early," I explain. "Stefan was giving her a hard time just as Edward showed up. Your pretty boy was harassing our daughter, because you couldn't stay out of her business. Edward had to tell him to leave. She's eighteen, Charlie. She's legal and now, and because of you, she's moving out."

He pales at my words.

"Yes, Charlie, moving out. She's taking her inheritance and moving out. I've got no idea if she's moving in with Edward or Jacob, but she's going. She's coming to have brunch with us to make nice, or at least try to. Her mind is made up though; she's leaving with him," I sigh. "I may not be Bella's birth mother, but I'm the closest she has to one now. I've always treated her as my own. I practically raised her since you work so much." I feel a lump in my throat beginning to form. I swallow, trying not to start crying.

"She can't go. If she does, she loses her inheritance," he spits.

"No, Charlie she won't. Renee made sure that Bella would get that money the day she turned eighteen as long as she was accepted into a college. Bella's done that. She kept the grades that Renee specified and has been accepted into Oregon. She doesn't have to live here Charlie, you know that."

"He looked into her inheritance? How dare he? That's private information," Charlie snaps.

"Charlie, don't be any more of an ass; though it would serve you right if he did look into it for her. Bella already knew about the inheritance, yet she did her best to keep you happy," I explain as Charlie's face turns purple with rage.

"What?"

"Did you really think you'd be able to hide this from her Charlie? She's not stupid, you know! Just go, go upstairs and get the boys. I'll be up there in a few minutes. Bella and Edward will be here soon," I point out to him, looking at the clock.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be nice," he informs me, as he stomps up the stairs.

All I know is if Bella leaves here angry because he's a dick to her, he's out of this house. I promised him that and I will stand my ground.

~IoI~

After my chat with Edward and Bella, they leave to go to Jake's. They let me know they'll be back in an hour or so, so I decide to go find Charlie. I don't have to look far; he's in the dining room with his head in his hands.

"Well that went just great, Charlie. Goodbye, that's all you can say to your daughter is goodbye? What the fuck is wrong with you?" I demand, trying to keep my voice low so I don't disturb the boys.

"Just because you got me pregnant at twenty, _Charlie_ does not mean Edward will do the same. He loves her, he truly does. He's not going to leave her without a fight. You do realize this, don't you?" I glare at him.

"I don't want her with him, ever. He's no good for her. All he's going to do is bring her down," Charlie sneers at me.

"What the hell ever! Get your head out of your goddamn ass and realize she's gone, Charlie. She's gone, and so are you. I want you out of this house, and I want you away from my children. I won't have you poisoning them with your hatred," I whisper yell at him.

"Sue…"

"I love you, but I don't like you right now. I'm not sure we can even work through this anymore. I need some time to think, Charlie. Please, just go."

Looking dejected, he walks out of the dining room. I hear him upstairs walking around. I'm assuming he's packing a bag. I don't care where he goes right now, I'm so angry. He just let his daughter walk out, walk out of our lives. He didn't even try. I can't be with someone that could do that. I need space.

Hearing muffled voices; I get up and walk to the living room to see Matt and Michael hugging their father.

"Daddy said he has to take a trip; that he'll call us later," Michael tells me.

I nod, silently thanking Charlie for not telling them what's really going on right now. He and I need the distance; our children do not.

"Yes, Daddy has to take a business trip. He'll be back in a couple of weeks, but we've got so much planned in the meantime. Schools almost out and then we'll go to the beach for a couple of weeks. How's that? We can go see Nana and Grumpy?" I inform them, making them both smile.

Charlie nods in assent at his children, knowing spending time with my parents will give me the space I need. No one will question him not being with me either. He usually works while I vacation at my parent's home. They live about an hour and a half from us in Cannon Beach, so not too far. They've lived there since right before Matt was born.

My parents aren't fond of Charlie. It took them years before they would talk to him. Knowing this and what he went through, I figured he would treat Edward differently. I guess I was wrong.

It took years before I spoke to my parents once they found out I was pregnant. They hated Charlie. They always felt he took advantage of me since I was so young. They fell in love with Michael though, and that's what saved our relationship.

"Yay!" both boys shout. They love my parents, and in turn my parents spoil them rotten.

I smile at the both of them before turning to look at Charlie, "We'll work something out so you can see them. I won't take them away from you. I just need to work through this myself."

"I understand, I just don't want her life ruined," he says softly.

"Charlie," I whisper looking at my children as they run off to play, "I never felt my life was ruined by you until right now."

I wipe the tears from my cheeks, as I turn away from my husband and slowly walk upstairs. I've loved Charlie since I was eighteen years old. I watched him cry and grieve over Renee. I comforted him the only way I knew how at that age. I gave him my life, my heart, my everything.

All the years I've loved him he never broke my heart, until today.

***IoI***

**I'm hoping you all enjoyed a peek into Sue's thoughts. Thank you WitchyVampireGirl for asking.**

**Thanks again to my Betas, and my pre-readers .**


End file.
